The present invention relates in general to an engine operation recorder and is more specifically concerned with an improved apparatus for recording the total actual operating time of a machine and comparing this total with a preprogrammed limit. If the total operating time exceeds the preprogrammed limit an indicator light flashes thereby notifying the operator that certain maintenance procedures need to be performed.
In many instances it is critical to know the number of hours a machine or motor has been operating since it last underwent routine maintenance. In some industries, specifically airlines, routine maintenance must be performed at set intervals. Timers either electronic, mechanical or a combination thereof have been used to measure the operation run time of a machine. These hour meters have certain drawbacks. Mechanical timers create noise from the moving gears. Electrical timers are subject to memory loss upon power failure and battery backup of these electric timers has proved to be expensive and not completely reliable. Many of these timers were not able to store a preset value and notify the maintenance personnel that certain maintenance needed to be performed. The present invention solves many of these problems and will be better understood from the description that follows.